Confused
by Livin2LuvE
Summary: What should Ulquiorra choose to follow: His commander or his   only starting to be revealed   heart?  And what about Rukia? In the midst of all this fighting, is there really time for love? With an enemy?  Only a little bit of angsty-ness
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey! I KNOW I haven't been updating my Shiho/Kaito story for DC, but for now, this is what a have. =\Sooorrrry. ): **

**Once again, I am not Japanese, so I have no idea how to use those -kun, -sama, -san, stuff behind names, and it's kind of hard to decipher which names are first and last (for me). Please bear with me (: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this FANfiction. **

**PS: Sorry if Ulquiorra's a bit OOC, but it's hard to express his emotions. Rukia too. Dx **

As Ulquiorra walked along the halls of Hueco Mundo running an important errand, he sensed a peculiar spiritual power nearby. It was unfamiliar, but unmistakably a shinigami's. He was now familiar to Ichigo and Sado's spiritual power, so he knew this was neither of them. Was it the strange, skinny boy with glasses? No, he did not look like a shinigami. Then, maybe the red haired shinigami? No. Ulquiorra could now feel the feminine tinge to the unfamiliar aura. A girl? Had there been a girl in the report of intruders? Yes. A short girl with raven-dark hair and round, violet eyes. Strangely, Ulquiorra felt drawn to this aura. His body now acted on its own accord, stepping forward, toward the spiritual power. Toward the girl.

As Rukia ran along the long, narrow halls of the mammoth palace, she sensed a strong spiritual power flow around the corner she had just turned from. Alert, she pulled out her sword. When nothing came around the corner, Rukia stepped back. If it was not going to attack, she was not either. Turning back, she ran off again.

Ulquiorra followed the girl's aura, but paused at a corner. The girl had stopped running, and was aware of his own spiritual power. He, surprisingly, was not looking for a fight; only to examine this strange girl and his odd feeling of fascination to her. After a while, she ran off yet again. Ulquiorra then lowered his spiritual energy to an almost unnoticeable limit and proceeded to trail her.

Rukia had arrived at another long, dark corridor. This particular structure had beams running above her. "A perfect place for enemies to hide." She muttered darkly. But there were no enemies awaiting her on the beams. Only the emerald-eyed boy crouched down, studying her every move. She sensed the eerie feeling of being watched, so she looked up.

The moment her violet eyes came to Ulquiorra's view, his heart muted any other sounds. The pounding in his ears only increased when she looked away. He had to go down there. Just as he made this decision, she ran off. "Damn." He muttered under his breath, swiftly running along the beams, following her. As she came to a darker area of the hall, she hesitated. This was Ulquiorra's chance. He easily leaped off the beam, landing only a few feet in front of her.

Rukia's eyes widened. She staggered back at the sudden sight of this boy. "What is your name?" The boy demanded.

"Wha-?"

"What is your name?" He repeated slower.

"R-Rukia." She answered, mentally smacking herself. This was an enemy, and here she was, giving herself to them. "How about you?" She questioned boldly.

"Ulquiorra." He answered indifferently.

There they stood for a few minutes, staring. Ulquiorra scrutinized the petite girl, unaware of her discomfort. Slowly, he moved toward her. She didn't move back, not realizing how close they stood now. With barely any hesitation, Ulquiorra's left hand reached around Rukia's waist, his right placed behind her head. Then, he realized he was in control of himself now. Nevertheless, he leaned down slowly, pressing his lips to hers.

Rukia's violet eyes widened. Realizing she, for some reason, wanted to savor this, she closed her eyes, feeling his soft, sweet lips. He was warm, and she didn't want to pull away. Instead, she kissed back. Ulquiorra smiled slightly, feeling her kiss back. His eyes were closed as well, feeling an odd sensation course through his body.

Finally, they reluctantly pulled back. Slightly panting for air, they looked at one another yet again. There was silence. But the silence was cut short by a crushing spiritual power exuding from someone nearby. Eyes widening, Ulquiorra pushed Rukia away.

"Run." Was the only word he spoke before running off, _towards_ the strong energy.

"Fool!" Rukia shouted after him. But, he was gone, and she didn't know which way he went.

**Okaay, sorry for the short chapters, but shorter chaps leave you hanging, and mean MORE chaps ^-^ Hehe, I know, I'm eviiilll. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Herro(: This is the 2nd chap :D Thank you soooo much, Amaranthe Socotrine, for being the first to review and for sharing info on the honorifics :D But I'm going to use that info on later stories, not this one, since I already started (x Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Fine. I don't own Bleach.**

**PS: I wrote the original story without chapters, so the paragraphs link to each other, even from the last paragraph to the first of this chapter...If that makes any sense...**

As fast as he could, Ulquiorra ran towards the energy. It felt like Captain Aizen had set up a meeting. That was bad.

As Ulquiorra entered the meeting room, the first person he saw was Grimmjow, giving him an evil 'You're in deep shit, man' grin. He returned the idiotic grin with his usual, expressionless glance. Soon, the calm, collected Espada Cuatro stood before Captain Aizen. There was no fear shown on his poker face, but he was nervous to say the least.

"Ulquiorra." Captain Aizen stated, "You have arrived."

Ulquiorra nodded slightly. "Yes, sir…"

"As you can see, we are in a meeting." The captain gestured around, "But, here is what you _don't_ know."

The freakishly strong former shinigami captain leaned in, as if telling a secret. "This meeting, is about _you_."

Ulquiorra mentally widened his eyes. He had expected this much, having run off during an errand, but it was so much more real when said by the all-conquering captain.

"I understand that you abandoned your errand. Normally, I would dismiss this. _But_, the problem is what you did _after_ leaving the task." Captain Aizen held out a hand. It was a gesture Ulquiorra was used to by now. The captain wanted his eye. He wanted to _see_ all that Ulquiorra had just saw.

He winced inwardly. Slowly, he removed his left eye, holding it out and crushing it. Gradually, an image appeared.

The image showed him running along the beams, chasing Rukia. Ulquiorra cast his eyes down. Suddenly, the image showed him jumping to the girl. _Any minute now… _

At last, the climax of his memory. The kiss.

Hoots sounded all around the meeting room as the more obnoxious Espadas voiced their unneeded opinions.

"Enough." Captain Aizen's strong voice rang through the room, silencing everyone. He looked down and spoke to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra. You expect a punishment, no? Well, there will be none." The captain paused. "But, there will be a minor consequence, more to prove your loyalty than anything else." He paused yet again to let it sink in.

"The moment you made contact with this girl, I noticed that her fists loosened. Her defensive posture changed. This means she _trusts_ you. To prove that what you did was not an act of rebellion, you must deceive her. You must gain her trust, an you must use that trust to your advantage. We, the Arrancar, will win through the trust of the _enemy_. Understand, Ulquiorra?" Captain Aizen's eyes focused on Ulquiorra.

"Yes, sir. I understand." His words were clear. Obedient.

"Dismissed."

As the Espadas left the meeting room, they avoided him. The feelings he displayed were dutiful, docile, not at all expected.

In his head, Ulquiorra ran through the words he did not yet believe. _The kiss was nothing. It was an experiment, an action driven by curiosity. Nothing more._

**Is it alright? R&R Pleassseeee :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! (: I know, the chapters just get shorter... But HEY. 3 updates in one daaay! That's worth something...right? ._. ANyways, enjoy (hopefully)!**

**Disclaimer: I own this story. Not Bleach.**

Rukia rushed along empty halls, trying to find Ulquiorra's spiritual power. _Why am I doing this? I barely know him!_ Those words flowed through her mind, but gained no effect on stopping her.

Despite having no effect whatsoever on her nerves, her mind kept trying.

_He is an Arrancar. He is the enemy._

_But he was the one who came at me!_

_That DOES NOT mean you have to go after him!_

_Oh shut up._

_No. You know this. You know you are not supposed to love the enemy._

_Woah woah woah! Who said the l word was involved?_

_You know, this is pointless. You are me and I am you._

_Fine. Whatever._

_Heed my warnings! He is the _E-N-E-M-Y.

_I know how to spell…_

Suddenly, a strong aura neared her. Alert, Rukia lowered her own and hid atop another set of beams running along the ceiling of this particular hallway.

The first thing that came to her view was ebony hair. Then, there was the white of a hollow mask on the side of the Arrancar's face. Rukia's heart skipped a beat. As the Arrancar looked around, she caught the view of those deep, mysterious green eyes that were already forever burned in her memory. She was sure she had gasped loudly, but he walked on.

Ulquiorra had, of course, noticed Rukia. It was hard not to, when he was _looking_ for her. Of course, once he noticed her, he pushed aside the slightest bit of- he shuddered at even the _word_- emotion.

He walked on. She looked on. _Why?_ They both asked. _Why must our paths be entwined, if we are not meant to be together?_

Aizen watched this scene smiling. "That's it, Ulquiorra. Walk on. For now." Then, he turned to his other two "companions" (I don't know what to call them). "Gin, Tousen, you know what to do. Perform whatever is necessary to enable those two to end up in close proximity to each other. It is time to test Ulquiorra's reliability."

**R&R? ._. I'm almost scared to ask. ._.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry, I was gone for quite a while ;.; But, here!**

Tousen and Gin called up guards, who raised their spiritual energy up to a surprising height, almost definitely ensuring that Rukia would stay away. Then, they positioned them where they didn't want Rukia to be.

"Hnh. All this work to prove someone's loyalty? What's Cap'n Aizen thinking o'? There're plenty o' other Espadas whose loyalty never wavered. Hmph." Gin complained dispassionately.

"Careful with what you say, Gin." Tousen cautioned, having absolute faith in the Captain.

As Rukia jumped off the beam, she turned to a brightly lit hallway. She sensed a huge wave of strong spiritual energy behind her. It wasn't familiar, so she ran off to the opposite direction. Suddenly, she paused. This was the way Ulquiorra had went. Did she really want to go this way?

_Yes._

Sighing to herself, she ran on.

Ulquiorra still felt the slight tingle of Rukia's energy, and could tell she was getting closer, which was not good. Not for him. Not for her.

Aizen's eyes scanned the screens of his all-seeing cameras. An uncharacteristic smile revealed the amusement he felt messing with the enemy. "The climax of this drama will be the end for the intruders." He murmured.

Rukia felt his aura. The feeling washed over her like a wave, leaving a ringing sound that was quickly deafened by her pounding heart. Determined, she ran until she saw him, his emerald eyes landing on her amethyst ones. She yearned to see what he was thinking, but his face betrayed no emotion.

Spinning fully around, Ulquiorra walked over to Rukia. He could tell she was nervous, he was too. Or at least he thought he was. This jumpy feeling was confusing him, never being nervous before.

Rukia could tell he was trying to figure himself out. She grasped onto this tiny bit she understood of him. But no amount of her understanding could help her decipher his next words.

"Do you trust me?"

Dumbfounded, she looked up. _No._ She wanted to say. _I don't trust a random guy who just comes to me and kisses me, let alone an _enemy_._ But she found that she could not bring those words out.

"Y-Yes." She croaked, finally. She expected nothing of him, thus was quite surprised to see something that resembled regret in his eyes.

"I see." He looked away. "Then, girl, follow me."

Rukia was once again stunned, but this time, by his _lack_ of emotions. He had called her "girl", when he knew her name. Rukia didn't know why she cared so much, but she did. Nevertheless, she followed him.

Ulquiorra regretted every step he took closer to Captain Aizen's meeting room. He knew everyone was waiting on him, to bring _her._

Finally, the two reached the giant, foreboding door. He looked to her, and saw nothing but faith in those eyes. Those eyes that he had just met that day. Those eyes that now witnessed the bitter tinge to his own green, guilty eyes.

Slowly, Ulquiorra stepped forward and pushed the door open.

Slowly, Rukia met the eyes of the Espada, and of the former shinigami captain, Aizen Sosuke.

Slowly, Rukia realized Ulquiorra's true intentions.

And, slowly, Rukia's heart died.

**R&R? ;D**


End file.
